La lune de sang
by Mia.Amande
Summary: Quand Drago Malefoy croise Luna Lovegood dans les couloirs de Poudlard et que celle-ci ne lui accorde pas grande attention, le serpentard décide de la suivre pour voir où elle s'empresse d'aller. One Shot sur le couple Luna Drago.


-Merde quoi ! Fais gaffe Loufoca ! S'écria Drago.

Cette dernière n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que sa bien trop presser pour lui accorder une quelconque attention et continua sa folle course dans les couloirs vide de Poudlard. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, et se mit à sa poursuite bien décidé à ce qu'elle lui présente des excuses, comment a t-elle put l'ignorer de cette manière. Il la rattrapa facilement et lui bloqua le passage.

-Que fais tu ? Demanda Luna.

-Tu m'a bousculé, je veux que tu t'excuse déclara t-il la tête haute.

-Oh, excuse moi dit-elle rapidement avant de continuer sa route mais il la bloqua à nouveau.

-Que fais tu à 5h du matin levée ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas à la question et le contourna sous son regard surpris, elle monta deux à deux les étages de la gande tour.

Quand elle fut arriver en haut, elle essaya de reprendre son souffle, ses mains sur ses genoux. Celle-ci releva ensuite la tête et fut surprise de voir devant elle, Drago avec un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

-Tu ne sais pas transplaner ?

-Je n'ai pas ma baguette à vrai dire répliqua t-elle avant de s'approcher du vide.

-Qu'est que tu fais Loufoca ? S'exclama Drago.

-Et toi que fais tu debout ? Et puis tu-veux bien cesser de m'appeler comme sa. Lui demanda la serdaigle.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Et pour quoi je ferais sa ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Parce que je te l'ai demandé gentiment continua Luna comme si cela semblée logique.

Il ricana en secouant la tête dépité.

-Si tu savais comme je m'en contre-fiche dit il durement.

Elle n'avait pas entendu sa réponse bien trop occupé a fixer la lune.

-Regarde souffla t-elle en tirant sur la manche du serpentard.

Il regarda dans sa direction, la lune était devenue rouge.

-Sa m'est revenue il y'a quelques minutes et j'ai eu peur de l'avoir raté, mon père m'en avait parlé, on appelle sa la lune rouge ou la lune de sang expliqua t-elle émerveillée.

Ils la contemplèrent côte à côte sans un mot, dans un merveilleux et apaisant silence, puis la lune revint à sa couleur initiale. Et les deux jeunes gens se détaillèrent gêné.

-Bref, il est temps que tu retourne dans ton dortoir lança Drago en tournant les talons.

-Plus ..

-Quoi encore soupira t-il agacé.

-Je ne sens plus mes jambes et il y a tellement de marches.. expliqua t-elle.

-Et ? Tu veux peut-être que je transplane avec toi ?

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle hocha vivement la tête.

-Tu peux toujours rêver Loufoca lâcha t-il avec mépris

Et la seconde d'après il avait disparut. Elle fit une mine renfrognée, et s'assit ensuite sur les dalles froides puis ferma les yeux et appuya son dos contre le mur. Elle resta la quelques minutes, dans la même position. Jusqu'à ce qu'une brise d'air vient lui caresser le visage. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent délicatement et elle put aperçevoir Drago. Luna souria faiblement puis se releva en dépoussierant ses habits.

-Que fais-tu encore ici ? Questionna le jeune blond.

-Je t'attendais, je savais que tu reviendrais me chercher, mais je me suis un peu assoupis désolé parla la jeune blonde d'une petite voix fatigué.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne transplanerai avec toi, tu n'a qu'à prendre les escaliers continua t-il.

Elle ne l'écouta, et vient se placer à ses côtes et lui prit ensuite sa main. Il voulut la retirer à plusieurs reprises, mais elle la tenais tellement fort que c'était peine perdu.

-Ce n'est que pour quelques secondes après elle te lâchera esseya t-il de se convaincre.

Drago lança le sort et ils arrivèrent devant le dortoir des Serdaigle. Il repris brusquement sa main ainsi il put enfin s'en aller.

-Merci Drago l'interpella Luna avant qu'il ne disparaissent à l'intersection d'un couloir.

Il se retourna et la devisagea alors qu'elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme sa Lovegood répliqua ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel puis s'en alla un sourire au coin.

Elle avait réussi à lui changer les idées, à l'éloigner de tous ses problèmes durant quelques instant, elle, ce petit bout de femme, Luna Lovegood.


End file.
